


Happy Birthday

by thunderbirdauror7



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Kittens, i had a dream about this, newtina is my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderbirdauror7/pseuds/thunderbirdauror7
Summary: Newt gives Tina a cute present for her Birthday.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream I had XD  
> yes I dreamed about this. But that's not surprising.

"Close your eyes!" Newt said as he grabbed Tina's hand and brought her to the living room in the Goldstein's apartment.

Tina laughed and closed her eyes. "What is this about?"

"Your Birthday present." Newt whispered in her ear, which caused her to shiver and giggle as she closed her eyes. Tina had already told Newt and Queenie repeatedly that she did not want a Birthday present. But they insisted.

She could feel Newt's presence in front of her. "Hold both of your hands out." he told her, and that's what she did. Soon enough, she felt something heavy weigh down on the palms of her hands, and she opened her eyes.

She almost squeaked in shock as she stared at what was in front of her. It was a small furry black and white kitten with beautiful ice blue eyes that stared up at her. Tina raised her head to look up at Newt, who was watching her sheepishly through his fringe. 

"Happy Birthday, Tina."

Tears of joy welled up in Tina's eyes. "Newt...I love it." she gave him a watery laugh and held the small kitten close to her, and smiled as it nuzzled itself into her chest and closed it's tiny eyes, purring.

"What should we name her?" Newt asked her. 

"How about...Surprise." Tina declared and couldn't stop herself from smiling as she petted  . Tina was so happy she could burst. 

Newt let out a sigh of relief and grinned at her. "That's a great name. I'm glad you like her-" But he didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that moment, Tina walked up to him and kissed him squarely on the lips. 

Newt's eyes widened in surprise, before he closed them and melted into the kiss, bringing his hand up to her face and cradling her face with his right hand, the other hand was wrapped tightly around her waist.

They broke apart when they heart a tiny meow from under them, and they both looked down to see Surprise's blue eyes staring up at them . Newt and Tina laughed at the small kitten, and then looked up at each other, their smiles threatening to take over. 

Tina brought a hand up and pushed Newt's fringe away from his eyes and grinned and let out a small giggle as his already pink cheeks turned crimson, and the blush spread throughout his face. 

They brought their foreheads together and smiled. 

"I love you." Tina whispered and blushed as she looked into his green eyes. Newt let out a low chuckle and tilted his head so he could press another soft kiss to her lips. "I love you too..." Newt said as they broke apart. 

They spent the next hour on the couch, cuddling, and Surprise climbed on top of Newt's head and perched herself there. Newt and Tina laughed as the black and white kitten fell asleep on Newt's head, purring softly. 

It had been the best Birthday Tina had ever had in a long time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry it was short.


End file.
